Pearl of the Sea
by urmuhsureokayno
Summary: A gyspy's prediction, a fairy tale treasure, and one angry Blackbeard. Sounds like something for Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl to jump into the middle of does it not? ON HOLD!
1. The Final Prediction

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/n: I promised myself I wouldn't take on another story until I finished my first one. Oh well. Enjoy.

_Pearl of the Sea_

Chapter One: The Final Prediction

Silvery and bright, the moonlight slowly wept down from the heavens as the last candle was snuffed out for the night. The fog had rolled in late afternoon that day in London and most of the city had closed their doors early in hopes of keeping the cold out. Spring was fast approaching but winter wanted to go out with a bang. The only life that could be found was in the Twelve Barrels tavern and even there the cold seemed to have drained most of the merriment. A group of men sat in one corner speaking in such low tones it would have been possible to hear a pin drop, across the tavern a lone sailor sang a melancholy song of home in a thick Irish accent, and the barmaids stood huddled a small group in the corner talking about the latest gossip.

Of course, neither the secretive bunch, the Irishman, nor the barmaids were the reason the most wanted man in the Americas was making his way across the city to enter the Twelve Barrels. It wasn't the fine spirits they served either, but the lone woman who sat in the corner. Her hair fell to her waist, gray with age and curling wildly, her clothes were tattered and her grin filled with gaps where teeth used to be, but this hardly mattered to the criminal. What he wanted from this woman was information and nothing more.

No one knew where this woman had blown in from. She spoke broken English and Spanish, her name was Italian, and she looked French, but the thing that made her the most memorable was her talent of foresight. She was a gypsy, but her name was Strega, Italian for witch. She was left alone for the most part by the frequent visitors to the Twelve Barrels; that was unless they needed a prediction from her.

This happens to be the reason the scandalous thief was on his way to that very tavern, heavily cloaked for not only warmth but also disguise. As his large sailor boots clunked across the threshold and his large hands pushed open the door a breeze skittered through the room and the whispering and singing turned to the chattering of teeth until the door was shut firmly. The piercing black eyes of the man landed upon the whispering group of men and his deep voice echoed through the chilled room, "Stand guard."

"Aye Captain." The men, who were apparently the crew,uttered before taking positions around the large wooden door.

Removing the heavy cloak there was no denying who the man was. His name was Edward Teach, but his was better known as Blackbeard. His nickname's origin was obvious, the great bushy thing jutted from his chin as though it had been growing since the day he was born. The only person in the room who seemed completely unphased by the sudden realization of Captain Teach's appearance was Strega. Of course, she had known he was coming.

"Edward, I wondered when I would be seeing you. Take a seat m'dear." Her voice was strained and cracking. She sounded as though she was an old rusted up door hinge that needed oiling. The barmaids, who had been frozen still in utter horror since the arrival of the Captain, let out a gasp at the crotchety old woman's informal tone with Blackbeard, but Teach seemed unphased and he did as he was told. His small wooden chair creaked underneath him as he pulled in closer to the table.

"Strega," His voice seemed to boom, even when he spoke quietly. "I heard a rumor you had a vision involving myself and an event I would most definitely like to put off for as long as possible." He had the voice of an educated and wealthy man, which he was, but there seemed to be a small hint of a man who had spent many months surrounded by nothing but men and water.

"Did yeh now? Well, I must say you heard correctly, but it will cost you." Her wobbly old hand reached out waiting for her payment. Teach placed the required coins in her palm and watched as her wrinkly fingers wrapped themselves around it greedily. "Well, it starts with a grave mistake, and then a horrendous battle, followed by death for you and your entire crew."

The Captain squirmed in his chair and grunted before shaking his head. "That's what I was afraid of. I have two more questions for you Miss Strega and then I shall leave you to your brandy. Is it preventable and who takes me down?"

The old woman smiled a toothless smile before placing her palm on the table. "That'll be two more pounds." Only after a sigh, a grunt, and the handing over of more money from the pirate did the old woman continue. "My visions are only maps of the future and there are always shortcuts and new discovers to be charted. Secondly, you will meet your fate with the Pearl of the sea."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Spat Blackbeard, completely unsatisfied with her answer.

"Whatever you wish it to mean dear Edward."

A deep frown cut through the Captain's face before he sneered and jumped to his feet. "I thought you were supposed to be a gypsy, not some damned confusing banshee." Pulling on his cloak and stomping toward the door he made a gesture with hand to his men. It was obviously a practiced routine and as Edward Tech pulled on his gloves and made his way back toward his ship he heard the gunshot.

Strega had made her last prediction and Blackbeard was sorely unhappy with it. And when Edward Teach didn't get what he wanted, well, things became ugly from there on out.

It was back to the Americas with the Captian and his crew, back to find the Pearl of the sea.

Back to the Americas to destroy this so called Pearl before it destroyed him.

I recently recieved a book on Pirates and while reading the section on the most infamous of all I was inspired. So, if you would review, 'yaying' or 'naying' the backstory here whileI write the next chapter I would be the happiest fan fic writer in the world.


	2. Conversing with the Ship

_Pearl of the Sea_

Chapter Two- Conversing with the Ship

Duncan Pillard was a well mannered man, for the most part, but he had been dragged into the profession of piracy at the young age of eleven by his father. The constant call of the sea lived in his blood just as much as any other sailor, but he was a pirate after all, and pirates, no matter how much they love the sea, are not used to spending more than a week aboard a ship. That was why Duncan was getting a severe case of edginess as he waited for even a glimmer of land to appear on the horizon, and he wasn't alone.

"Do yeh think he even bloody knows where the 'ell we're goin'?" Duncan's small green eyes had a sign of pure annoyance in them as he glanced around the deck of the ship.

"I 'ave me doubts." Crimp, an impatient short tempered man whose head reached Duncan's elbow, replied bitterly. "Pers'nally, I think 'e's mad."

"He knows." It was a short reply but it was spoken with a sort of malice, which was not uncommon from the voice who spoke it. The only woman aboard the ship, AnaMaria, had joined the two pirates' conversation. "He may look an' act daft, but he ain't. 'e always knows."

"'ow can yeh tell?" Crimp asked, his neck craning to examine the eccentric looking man currently at the helm. "'e just looks like a mooncalf who wouldn't know bullocks from bread."

Stifling a laugh, the woman's hand slapped Crimp shoulder, a warning that he was almost crossing a line. "As true as that may seem boys, he knows, trust me."

She tilted her head as she examined the man in question. He was an odd man, that much was true. He _did_ look like a 'mooncalf', as Crimp had been so quick to point out, but AnaMaria knew better. She was first mate of this fine ship, something she was surprised to find the Captain would allow considering there were men to fill the position. She had beaten out Joshamee Gibbs for the position, a man who seemed rather close to the Captain himself, although he never really stuck AnaMaria as being smart. Although, deep down she knew that her obtaining the position really had nothing to do with her intelligence or skills with a knife, it was the fact that the Captain owed her a ship and this was his way of slowly paying her back.

"Lemme settle this boys, I'll ask 'im where we're goin' and then I'll let yeh know what he says."

Crimp shook his head before he looked up to Duncan who was doing the same.

"I wouldn't do that." Crimp said slowly.

"And why the bloody 'ell wouldn't yeh?"

"It's almost noon."

"Yer point?"

"That's the Cap'n's time with 'is ship." Duncan said knowingly and AnaMaria raised an eyebrow.  
"Explain."

Duncan looked to Crimp who nodded and then looked to the first mate before speaking. "He goes into this odd mood where if yeh interrupt 'im 'e gets all..."

"All what?"

"...Cross. 'e yelled at me two days ago for tellin' 'im lunch was done down in the galley. Then he explained that he was talkin' to the _Pearl_."

"_Talking_ to the ship? Bullocks. Yer the mooncalf." AnaMaria shook her head before pointing a finger at Duncan and then at Crimp. "Watch me. I'm goin' saunter on up to the man, ask 'im when and where we're dockin' and then I'll come right back. No yellin' and no talkin' to ships involved."

"Yeh can try." Duncan replied before AnaMaria gave him a glare and started off across the deck.

He saw her coming. She wasn't hard to miss when you're on a ship in the middle of the sea surrounded by nothing but men. Her black hair fell past her shoulder blades and she was the only one aboard who had a figure hidden under the sailor's clothing they all wore, although, if he ever said that out loud he would have to expect a slap and a severe pain in his cheek. Lord knew he had experienced enough of those.

His dirty, ring clad fingers clung to the helm as he watched her approach. He knew what was going to happen. She was going to ruin his time alone with his ship. This was his favorite hour of the day, he set it aside just for this purpose. He had been without his dark beauty for ten long years and he needed his time to catch up. His dark eyes scanned her decks and looked for more bruises and holes to have patched up, but he couldn't find any. Despite the atrocious nature of Barbossa himself, he had kept the ship in pretty good working order.

He heard her boats climbing the stairs that lead to the helm.

He heard her throat clear as she began to speak.

He heard the precious seconds saved for his ship slowly slipping away.

"AnaMaria."

"Cap'n Sparrow."

Jack Sparrow's dark eyes glared at his first mate as she crossed her arms and leaned against the railing. "Do yeh know what time it is?"

"Noon Cap'n."

"Precisely," Jack said with a nod.

_Why is it that this man never makes any bloody sense?_ AnaMaria thought as she looked the man over. His weathered tri-corner hat sat slightly skewed on his head and his kohl was obviously not helping in warding off the autumn sun due to the fact that his eyes were narrowing as he looked back at her, or was he glaring?

As she opened her mouth to ask exactly what he meant by that, he cut her off.

"Seein' as whatever yeh came up 'ere for must have been important, cause I know yeh wouldn't come up just to chat, speak up and make it quick. I've got an appointment."

"An appointment? Sparrow-" Jack winced before cutting her off.

"_Captain_ Sparrow."

"Yer insuff'rable."

"If want a week of night watch by all means keep talkin'." The impact this had on the first mate wasn't exactly what Jack had anticipated.

"A week? Yeh mean yeh plan to keep us out in the middle of this bloody sea wiffout a sign of bloomin' land for another bleedin' week?" Her voice had become high pitched and screeching as she pointed a threatening finger in her captain's face, who seemed to be cowering and preparing to be slapped by the devil himself. "We worked our bloody arses off to get yeh this flea bag of a ship back to yeh and what do yeh do? Keep us stranded on it!"

Now, there are certain things that Jack could stand. He could stand there and let her point her grubby finger at his nose. He could listen to her complain about how long they had been stuck out in the middle of the sea, but he couldn't let her insult his ship. He slowly backed out of slapping range and pointed his own finger at her.

"Yeh listen up young missy and yeh listen up well. Yeh don't know the half of the trouble I went through to get this ship back, but yer gonna know more than half of the work it is going to take to get 'er back in top shape. Until we reach port yer assigned to night watch and cleanin' the brig. Top teh bottom. Yeh won't be leavin' the ship 'till I deem the brig un-Hectorified. Savvy?"

The look of impatience in his eyes told her he wasn't joking and instead of looking defeated, she stuck her lower jaw out and pounded her way down the stairs. She didn't even look crushed as she past Duncan and Crimp who had 'I told yeh so' looks on their faces. AnaMaria was fuming with anger and she knew that she would be taking out this anger on the rotting floor boards in the brig.

With a smug grin on his face, Jack Sparrow retook his place at the helm. He saw Mr. Gibb's approach him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't acknowledge him. It appeared that Gibb's didn't expect him too.

His eyes focused on the door that AnaMaria had just slammed in her fit of rage, Gibb's poised the question AnaMaria never had the chance to ask, "So where exactly are we makin' port Jack?"

Jack didn't act as though he heard him; he just kept standing there, searching for the horizon. After a minute or two Gibbs looked straight at his captain, his eyes inquisitive. That's when Jack finally moved. With his exaggerated movements he pulled out his compass.

"Judging by our direction," He shut the small box and placed it back at his hip before licking one of his fingers and holding it in the air. "And wind speed, we should see Venezuela on the horizon in two days, Joshamee."

"Venezuela? Jack, yeh know who's there this time a' year! Yeh've 'eard the tales!" Gibbs look frightened, Jack gave a sigh and rolled his eyes toward the heavens.

"If yeh bring this up one more time I'll be strappin' yeh to the gunner's daughter without even a hint of regret savvy?" Jack turned, his body seemingly leaning on the helm for support.

"Aye sir, but yeh heard the rumors as well as I did, 'e's lookin' fer yeh."

"Aye, I 'eard them, but I don't believe them mate. Edward Teach had nothin' to do with us. Not a bloody thing."

"But the prophecy-"

"Ha! The woman was an old madcap. I don't believe a word of it."

Gibbs looked like Jack had just thrown a brick at him. "Don't believe it! Mother's love! Yeh just spent the last ten years of yer life chasin' undead pirates and yeh don't believe a simple prophecy? Yer daft!"

Jack grinned, his golden teeth glinting in the Caribbean sun. "Yeh already knew that mate, don't act so surprised. Now, if yeh'll excuse me, my ship and I have some business to take care of."

Gibbs wandered back down to the main deck, where he continued to help retie knots and maintain the sails. Jack on the other hand, Jack was busy becoming reacquainted with every curve, every stair, every plank, and every creak of his beautiful ship. Jack was lost in his own world where no one but himself and his _Black Pearl_ lived.

Although he was interrupted only once more, except this time it was something completely new. Jack snapped back into reality as the call echoed across the deck once more.

"Sails off the port bow!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A/N: Hello there! Thank you for all the kind reviews! So glad you all sound interested! I'm hoping to update on the weekends, but depending on homework levels that might get altered a bit. This chapter was hard to write and I don't think it came out as well as I would have liked it too, but let me know what you think of it and I'll be very greatful.


	3. A bit of Plunder and a New Name

_Pearl of the Sea_

Chapter Three- A bit of Plunder and a New Name

"Sails broad on the starboard quarter!"

The Captain of the Bonnie Fay, an Irish merchant ship taking its maiden trans-Atlantic voyage, was caught off guard by the sudden announcement by his look-out. From where he stood on the Quarterdeck, he could see the ship through the crusty and sea-sprayed lens of the spyglass, but Captain McGill was having trouble telling if they were friend or foe.

"McCluskey!" The Captain's voice rumbled across the deck to his first mate, "C'm 'ere an' 'ave a look a' this." He gestured with his head for the sailor to come up to him and the man did as his captain said.

McCluskey was a bulky man, about twice the size of his captain, and by the time he reached the Quarterdeck his captain's patience had all but run out. "Aye sir?" The spyglass was thrust into his hands and thoughtfully McCluskey peered through.

"Sails look new aye?" McGill asked putting a hand to his chin. "Crisp white, no 'oles or patches."

"Aye." The spyglass was still pressed to McCluskey's eye as he replied.

"Neither colors nor name in sight?"

"No sir. Not that I c'n see."

The Captain nodded and turned before addressing his men. "Catch a tailwind lads! She's a suspicious one!"

"Cap'n! They're strikin' their colors!" McCluskey suddenly announced before the spyglass was ripped from his grasp and pressed to his Captain's eye.

"By the gods! 'Tis the Irish beauty 'erself!"

And indeed it was, high above the Caribbean waves the Irish flag was slowly being raised into the air. Of course, it was no Irishman who doing this task, but a mutt of a pirate. His Captain stood at the bow of the dark ship, spyglass held by his bejeweled fingers, the first mate on his right and the quartermaster on his left.

"An Irish flag? Cap'n don't that look a tad odd seein' as we're nearin' Venezuela?" The first mate's dark eyes followed the colors as they rose up into the blue, a frown playing on her features.

"Tell me love, what colors should I through up there? The Irish don't get along with anyone but themselves."

"Sounds familiar." The woman muttered and before her captain could retort the quartermaster cut in.

"We've seemed to've picked up a tailwind that they haven't. We'll get to them 'fore they have time to take off, with a wind and the _Pearl_'s speed."

Replacing the spyglass to his eye, Jack Sparrow focused it on their pray. "She's in no shape to be chasin' after anythin' 'till we get her all patched and de-Barbossa'd, but I think _Pearl_ can handle a Schooner who's seen too many days sea than it can take." With a golden grin he shut the spyglass and carelessly tossed it to AnaMaria. This would be his first adventure with his ship in ten long years. He could feel his pulse quicken at the thought.

"'Bout how long 'till we catch her?" AnaMaria asked as Jack turned to head back to the Quarterdeck.

"Hard to say," he said stopping and turning to face her and regard the ship in question once more. "An hour, two tops. Use yer time wisely lass. Remember," He grinned and patted the sword at his thigh, "Prepare for war, but hope for peace."

While Sparrow's crew was busy readying cannons, pistols, daggers and any other means of weaponry, the crew of the merchant ship was preparing for a bit of trade. The Captain prepared documents, wine, and other assorted things for the Captain of the fine Irish ship sailing behind them and himself to enjoy while talking business. After a brutal crossing of the Atlantic, his fortune was beginning to look brighter.

The thoughts of what wealth, advice, and friendships this mystery ship could bring stayed fresh and inspiring in the Irish Captain's mind right up until the ship was too close to escape and the flag suddenly changed. The Irish colors were replaced by a Jolly Roger and the name of the dark ship was obvious.

This is when the entire crew of the Bonnie Fay began to panic.

This was when Jack grinned and began shouting. The two decks fell silent as they listened to the well known Captain's plan of action.

"Hand over anythin' yeh don't need for survival willin'ly and there will be no need for hostility. Easy as that lads. Which one of yeh runs this fine ship?"

Slowly, and hesitantly, McGill stepped forward and called out to Sparrow. "Tha' would be me, Captain James McGill of the Bonnie Fay. All we got ov'r 'ere is a bit of potatoes and barley. We mainly ship 'em to the islands for the distillin' of al-co-hol. If tha's not good 'nough for yeh pirates than kill us quickly."

Jack's face lit up into his trademark golden grin. "Kill yeh? No intention of killin' yeh mate. Just be a good man and do what's asked of yeh and no harm will come to you or yer fine ship. Did I 'ear yeh mention alcohol? We'll boys, seems we've hit the jackpot. Not much to make us any money, but 'nough to keep us happy and slobberin'." It was obvious to Jack this was the first time McGill had ever encountered a pirate of any kind. The man was visible shaking and looking like he expected to be shot at any moment. An average pirate might have already shot and killed half the crew so Jack couldn't blame the poor man for looking so distraught. But, Jack was a tad nicer than your average pirate.

"I'm sendin' a few of me boys over to look the ship over. Stay outta their way and they'll not hurt yeh." Jack called before he waved with the pistol that was gripped in his right hand and ten crewmembers placed a plank between the two ships and then made their way across it.

Jack held true to his word and not a scratch appeared on any of the Irishmen the entire time his men were aboard. It was about an hour or so later before the poor empty ship was to their rutter and a new adventure waiting on the horizon.

The sun had begun to set as Venezuela finally appeared as a speck on the horizon and the merchant ship had faded to nothing. The crew had finished sorting all the newly plundered items and had begun preparing for the final haul and then anchoring. The dark ship's captain stood at her helm, his first mate climbing the stairs to the quarterdeck.

Looking over the pile of plunder gave Jack a sort of pride. It left him with this feeling that the hole that had been nesting in his heart for the past ten years was slowly beginning to fill. His eyes spotted Ana, the wind playing with her hair and trying to steal her floppy hat as she ascended the last two stairs, and he gave her a small smile.

"It's days like these that make me wond'r why anyone would choose the life of a banker or tradesmen," Jack stated matter-of-factly. "When they could be out here with nothin' but the open sea and freedom."

"Aye, tha's a question I've always wond'red 'bout meself. Got the report with me Cap'n. Seems the Irish were holdin' a bit more then they 'fessed up too." Reaching into her trouser pockets, AnaMaria slipped out a small piece of paper with Gibbs' scrawling handwriting on it. He was the only one other than Jack that could read or write, so it was only natural he took the notes in situations like these.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack began to read. "Ten barrels of potatoes, fifteen barrels of barley, ten trunks of gold and silver dining utensils, and eighteen cases of rum." The captain nodded before refolding the paper and sticking it in a jacket pocket. "'Bout what I expected. Although, 'tis a bit lighter on the potatoes than I thought."

"Ten trunks of gold and silver, Sparrow! Ten bloody trunks and yer commenting the potatoes? Yer daft!" The woman shouted. "Yeh should be a nuthouse if all yeh can think of is potatoes at a time like this. We're bloody rich, mate!"

Jack locked the helm with a grin before he turned to face his first mate. "Listen love, if yeh haven't noticed, we haven't exactly been poor. Barbossa left us with a bit of swag, (an entire island full to be exact) we just haven't had a place to spend it. Hence the fact that after we hit 'Zuela 'ere we'll head up to St. Kitts, then hit Tortuga." His fingers seemed to be drawing a map of the Caribbean while he spoke, tracing their route as he said it. Dazed, AnaMaria watched his fingers and thought of all the glorious things she would be buying in the next month. Suddenly a thought struck her. A big city would be brilliant at a time like this. It wasn't often that a girl realized she was rich.

"Could we sail this girl to London?"

"London?" Jack said, a shudder running up his spine. "I _hate_ London."

AnaMaria looked appalled at this statement. "_Hate_ London? What reason could'yeh possibly 'ave to _hate_ London?"

"Newgate, Execution Dock, Kidd's dead body blowin' in the wind." His eyes grew dark and another shudder, this one visible, ran down his spine. "Jolly ole' England my arse."

AnaMaria frowned before putting a hand to her chin. "Paris then?"

"Paris? France? HA!" Jack said before he swept past her and started down the stairs.

"Oh come on Cap'n! Think of all the women just waitin' fer yeh there! Booze runnin' freely!"

"Navy-swarmin', death-likely. Listen love, if I'm lookin' for desperate women and flowin' booze I'll save meself the trouble to crossin' the Atlantic and just go to 'Tuga."

A thud echoed across the quarterdeck as AnaMaria stomped her boot against the _Pearl's _planks. "Yer bloody insufferable."

Jack laughed before he stepped off the last step. "Yer not exactly an angel yerself darlin'."

"Me name's AnaMaria, not 'love' and not 'darlin'." The first mate said through gritted teeth as she made her way down the last few steps. "Save yer bloody pet names fer the whores."

"I'll try to remember that lass."

"S'not 'lass' either!"

"Right, I'll remember that one too, sugar."

"If yer lookin' to get slapped yer doin' a mighty good job of it." The woman warned as she glared daggers at her captain who just stood there smiling.

"Alright, well, yer name's too bloody long for its own good. Can I call yeh Maria then?"

It was AnaMaria's turn to shudder and she shook her head vigourously at the thought. "Tha's me mother. Never _ever_ call me that."

Jack chuckled before he came up with another one. "Right, 'ow 'bout Ana then?"

"Ana?" She said thoughtfully.

"Aye, short, to the point, rolls off the tongue nicely. Ana."

The woman stood there, the wind once again threatening to take off with her hat, and thought it over. Ana. It wasn't too bad. "Aye, I s'pose yeh can call me that."

Jack nodded before looking around. "Alright, we've got an accord." Jack continued toward the hatch leading down to the galley before he stopped and turned. "Ana?"

"Aye Cap'n?"

"I didn't ferget. Yer still on brig duty."

"Damn."

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to all who reviewed for the past two chapters. You're thoughts are my only reward for this. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It's more of a 'get-to-know-the-characters' chapter than anything. Next one will be a bit different though.

**The AnaMaria vs. Anamaria**- I have a book entitled "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl" that was put out by Disney. It was written for eight year olds but my friend found it entertaining to give it to me when I was waiting for Pirates to come out on DVD. Anyway, in said book it spells AnaMaria with the capital M. So, since Disney spells it that way, I spell it that way. Same goes for Port Royal. The final -e is not present when Disney spells it, so it is not present when I spell it.

Until next week, you review and I write. Deal?


	4. Tall Talls about Tiny People

_Pearlof the Sea_

Chapter Four:TallTalls about TinyPeople

As the water sparkled and gleamed in the early morning sun, the _Black Pearl_ weighed anchor just off shore of one of the many sandy beaches that stretched across the Venezuelan coast line. Her crisp white sails snapped and lazily flapped in the wind as she rested and her crew stood in a line awaiting orders from their Captain.

Lazily, her captain paced back and forth up and down the line of his crew. His mood seemed to be a cheery yet delusional one, although the crew suspected he was just suffering from a lack of sleep more than the exciting nature of finally docking. The poor man had been able to get about two hours of shut eye before it was time to drag himself back up on deck to dock his dark beauty. His hat sat askew on his head and his kohl was smudged more than usual as he paced, splitting his crew into five groups.

"Crimp yer with the Wednesday group."

"Aye sir!" The call echoed across the silent deck and Jack continued down the line.

"Tearlach, join the Thursdays." As he lifted his boot to continue, Jack stumbled mid-step by the look on his boson's face. It was a combination of frustration and annoyance and Jack could figure out for the life of him what was wrong with the man. "Aye or nay? Answer man!"

"Cap'n I would rather be a Monday."

Caught off guard by the man's request Jack suddenly stood up a little straighter.

"A Monday? What the bloody hell for? Are yeh questionin' my ability to place yeh in the proper group Mr. Tearlach?" Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and Tearlach squirmed uncomfortably.

"No sir!" The boson replied quickly. "I just like Mondays better." It was apparent that Tearlach was like a huge dog. He looked ferocious, but in all actually, he probably didn't have the heart to hurt a fly. Although, Jack knew for a fact that if duty called said big dog could do a lot of damage with a sword. Jack waved his hand at him before he continued down the line.

"Fine, fine, be a Monday. Kursar, that makes yeh a Thursday." He continued, pointing a ring clad finger at each crew member and assigning them a day until he reached the last one. "And finally, Ana yer a Wednesday." He slowly made his way back to the front center of the crew after an approving, "Aye!" from his first mate.

"Boys, and Ana," He said pointedly and he received an approving nod from Ana. "We're here 'till Friday. 'Tis Monday today and the days yeh was each assigned are the days yer arse is to be aboard this ship. Yer job is to check her from crows nest to brig for any damage or things outta place. I want my lady to sparkle like the day before that nasty Barbossa got a hold of 'er." The crew let out a hiss at the mutinous name Barbossa. Jack grinned before holding up a dirty, ring clad finger. "One last thing, I don't want any non-crew members aboard, 'specially no whores. Savvy?"

"Aye Aye sir!" The answer echoed across the deck and the sleepy ocean before Jack grinned and waved his hands.

"All but the Monday's, to the long boats!"

Excitement buzzed through the crew as they slowly rowed to shore, their pockets jingling with gold and things to bargain and trade with. Five whole days off the ship, it sounded like heaven to all of them but one. Jack's mood seemed to be going from a happy delusional to sulky, faster than the men could row. This stop was all business for him and it meant nothing more than five days away from the _Pearl._ By the time the bottom of the long boat scrapped against the beach sand and the splash of boots hitting the water reached Jack's ears, he was staring longingly back at his ship.

"Oh come on Jack! Look 'appy! Wine and women lad, all awaitin' yeh." Gibbs said, giving the man a slap on the back and offering a hand to pull him out of the boat; a hand which Jack promptly ignored.

"Aye, the booze and women sound allurin' but I have to stop by ole Chester's house first." His boots sloshed and his hair jingled as Jack trudged his way up the beach.

"Chester?" Gibbs said, his own boots sloshing as he plodded his own way up the beach. "Tha' ole red headed midget?"

"Aye, that's the one." Jack hands waved about as spoke, the sun catching on his many trinkets. "He's always got information on the latest treasure, rumor-"

"Prophecy?" Gibbs asked cutting his captain off mid sentence.

Jack just glared at the quartermaster. "I told yeh I don't want to hear anythin' more about that bloody thing. Now, go off and have yerself some fun. Go on, get!"

Jack waved the man away with a mock frown before turning to his first mate. "Ana," He took a few wavering steps down the beach to her, his hands waving nonchalantly. "I'm gonna go talk business fer a bit and then I'm gonna wanna run a few things by yeh, so, as first mate of that fine vessel," His hands gestured toward the _Pearl_ and he felt another prang of sadness that he wasn't aboard her. "Y'er to have her arse in the Empty Socket tavern in 'bout two hours, savvy?"

AnaMaria nodded before spotting Crimp struggling with one of the long boats. "Aye Cap'n I'll be there. Oi!" Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when she shouted. "Someone help the bloody man! 'S'not like he's bloody tall 'nough to do it himself!"

"Yes I am!" Crimp shouted back the long boat nearly pulling him over as he tried to drag it ashore. "I'll decide what I'm too short to do! It's me own bloody business not yers!"

Jack slowly slunk away from the war that was about to begin between his first mate and the dwarf pirate. He had his own battles to fight and as amusing as this one would be to watch, the sooner he left Chester's the sooner the fun part of this stop began.

Chester Monty was four feet tall, exactly. His hair was the color of fire, so red that some people often accused him of dealing with the devil. His temper was so fitting to the color of his hair that sometimes Jack wondered if Chester didn't deal with the devil, but actually was the devil himself. It always figured that the most malicious and cynical people in the world were the ones with all the information.

Jack's ring clad fingers knocked against the wood door as his dark eyes scanned the sign hanging above the door; "The Wailing Wench" it read and Jack chuckled. Chester resided below a whore-house (that is actually how Jack Sparrow came to know of Chester, but that is another story entirely) and it always seemed to have a different name each time Jack stopped by. Two years ago it had been "The Giggling Whore" and the year before that, "The Red Dress", but for reasons unbeknownst to Jack, it was always different and the new name was always more amusing than the last.

The old hinges creaked as the wood door opened and Chester's small head appeared. His beady eyes found Jack's kohl rimmed ones and a smile cracked his lips. "Ahh, Captain Sparrow, I was wondering when you'd arrive at my doorstep, but I wasn't expecting you to take so long in getting here."

Jack grinned, his golden teeth sparkling. "Yeh know me, always expected, but still surprisin'. Now, yeh gonna let me in or do I 'ave the stand here all day?"

The short man grinned and pulled open the door allowing Jack to enter the small musty room. The walls were the color of a ripe peach, but in the dark room they looked more tan than anything else. The smell of burning incense filled the room and Jack inhaled deeply and his ears were attentive to the soft music echoing from upstairs.

"This place gets more and more like a gypsy's house each time I come through here." Jack said in wonder as his eyes scanned the many treasures Chester had lining his walls. Chester smiled and looked up at his ceiling.

"Well, the music adds a bit to the mystic mood doesn't it?" He looked back at Jack, his grin gone from his small fat face and a look of complete seriousness replaced it. "Now listen Sparrow, I notice a damned thing missing and I'm hunting you down and killing you. It's taken me many years to build up my collection and not even a scallywag like you is going to steal it right out from under my nose." Chester shot Jack a look as if to say "understand?" and Jack parried right back with a suspicious smile.

"Chester ole pal," Jack said following the squat man into a small room filled with maps and locked chests. "I wouldn't dream of takin' a thing from yeh."

"Good, now, I've got quite the story for you Master Sparrow."

"Captain." Jack correctly quickly before taking a seat in front of a large desk.

"Oh, no need to call me captain, I've been out of the navy for quite some time." Chester said with a smile and Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"So what is it that yeh've got for me this time Chester? A map, bottle, just a glass of rum and yeh'll send me on me way after a story or two?" Jack questioned as he watched Chester practically disappear as he searched through a large cabinet.

"Actually," Chester's voice was muffled due to the fact that his head was submerged in a very deep drawer. "I've got a trinket and half a story."

Jack sat up a bit as Chester re-appeared, a map and box in hand. He slowly waddled over to the desk and sat across from Jack, his head barely visible over the stacks of papers and books. Jack's curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Never before had Chester had an actually trinket he was willing to hand over to Jack, usually it was some hogwash story about giant piles of gold in Barbados. So when Chester slowly unlocked the box with his pudgy sausage fingers and then gradually pulled out what looked to be a tiny bottle filled with red sand, Jack was sitting straight up.

"This, Captain Sparrow," he said holding it slightly out of arms reach from Jack. "Is what started a very ancient war. Now, yeh won't read about this in any book, because the only book it is recorded in happens to be in my possession." Chester slowly lowered it back into the box and latched the box shut. His small beady eyes returning to Jack's face before he continued.

"The British and the Irish have never gotten along; apparently neither did the people who, shall I say, inhabitited the land before humans, if that makes sense."

"Not exactly, but continue."

"Right, well, the war of which I speak was between the fairies of England and the Leprechauns of Ireland."

Jack let out a snort of laughter. "Yeh can stop there. Thanks very much Chester, but seriously now, yer not sendin' me out on some wild chase across the Atlantic for some fairy gold. Thanks very much." Jack stood up to go but Chester's hand shot across the table and latched onto Jack's wrist.

"Wait now, hear me though good Captain. This is a good story, a very likely one if you ask me, and if you will just sit and listen you will understand."

Jack's kohl rimmed eyes stared down at the poor man. In an odd way he reminded Jack of the leprechauns of the old tales, so maybe he did know what he was talking about. "Fine," Jack said before sitting back down, "But yeh owe me a strong drink after this."

"Thank you," Chester said before releasing Jack's wrist and sitting back in his excessively large chair. "Now, as I was saying, there were two charms involved in this war, a bottle containing sand from where the fairies left their treasure and a heavy locket containing everything a man would need to find the end of a rainbow and the promise of becoming king of everything the leprechauns owned. Now, the fairies wanted the land the leprechauns were living on and the leprechauns wanted the fairies' gold, so they fought an epic war that lasted five-hundred years. Each hid their charm as far away from the others as they possibly could so that neither would be successful and eventually each and every fairy and leprechaun was killed."

"Yer right," Jack said, his eyes narrowed and his head resting lazily in his palm. "This isn't completely idiotic."

Chester glared at the pirate before continuing. "Last month I had an associate bring this," he gestured toward the box and the necklace inside. "And the book containing the fable to me. Now, the man couldn't read so he didn't know what it was about, luckily, so I saved it for my most deserving client. I'm leaving it up to you to find the other trinket and both treasures and make yourself a very rich man."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sounds fine and dandy Monty ole pal, but what's in it fer you?"

Chester smiled, his features brightening as he opened the box once again and handed it over to Jack. "The same thing that always is Captain, a small cut of whatever you find."

Jack leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed and his eyes still narrowed into small slits. "Fairies?"

"Aye."

Jack's brown eyes flickered from Chester's face to the box containing the necklace and back again. What an odd predicament he was placed in. The way Jack saw it he had two choices: laugh at Chester and never receive any more information again, or be laughed at by his own crew.

"Jack," Sensing the Captain's dilemma, Chester leaned forward to try his hand at convincing him. "What've you to got to lose?"

* * *

Will Jack go for this story of epic wars between tiny creatures or will he run away as fast as he can? And what is that Blackbeard up to at this time anyway? Tune in next week for the answer!

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm a week behind. I could give you a million excuses as to why this chapter wasn't up last weekend, but I bet you've heard them all before. So, I'll just say, "My dog at my muse and thanks for the reviews!"


	5. Smelling a Rat

_Pearl of the Sea_

Chapter 5- Smelling a Rat

Never before had a tavern been so deserted and so barren that AnaMaria could hear the echo of her mug bouncing off the walls after she merely set it on the table. From what the first mate could gather, this was more of a night town and once the sun went down places like The Empty Socket were jumping and crawling with people. But at the moment Ana was finding it hard to believe another person was alive in this godforsaken town. The only other living souls were three barmaids who flittered in and out of the room to make sure that Ana didn't need anymore to drink; otherwise AnaMaria was completely alone and had been for the past hour.

Her brown eyes stared down into her mug; studying her reflection in its watered down amber contents. It had been awhile sense she had really looked at herself. The last looking glass she could remember was in the house she grew up in, and it had to have been over fifteen years since she had been there. Her eyes slowly traced her profile; her hair frazzled in every direction and her eyes held the look of impatience giving her the look of a crazy woman. But before she could really critique her appearance, she was jolted back to reality when the door to the tavern creaked open. Her impatient eyes hoped to catch a glimpse of her ever late Captain, but she was sorely disappointed.

Instead of the cocky pirate captain, a squat little man scurried into the room. His hair jumbled, his two front teeth gleaming in the light even though his mouth was shut tight. If Ana had been drinking more heavily than she had, she would have known that his strange man who looked surprisingly like a rodent was just a drunken mirage, but she hadn't had that much to drink and the rodent was most definitely there. The first mate's eyes followed him as he sat himself down in the shadows and waited for a barmaid. AnaMaria was so intrigued by this odd character that she had failed to notice that the man she had been waiting for had finally arrived.

"His name's Rat, he's the Quartermaster on the pirate sloop _Adventure_, and I'm sure if yeh asked him he'd gladly take yeh up stairs." She had managed not to scream, but the mere shock of having someone who was not in the room suddenly whispering in her ear made her spine go rigid and her hair stand on end. Ana turned to see the arrogant pirate slouching a chair next to her like he had been there all this time and she was making _him_ wait.

"Sparrow!" She threatened through gritted teeth. "Do that again and I'll bloody kill yeh." The actual meaning of his words had sunk in and her eyes widened a bit. "Ain't the _Adventure_ Blackbeard's sloop? Is he sendin' out crew members to kill us? And what the bloody hell do yeh mean take me upstairs!"

Jack grinned before answering her questions one at a time. "Yes. No, I don't believe so. And yeh were starin' at him with such dedication I thought you had fallen head of heels for the man and I was just informin' yeh that I'm sure he would gladly-"

"I was _not_ staring at him like _that_ yeh bloody pig!" Ana said, her eyes flaring. "Now, yer late and I was forced to sit here in the room with a man who possibly wants me dead and wait fer yer sorry arse so you better have somethin' good to tell me."

"I've quite the story for yeh lass, but we can't talk down here." His dark eyes flickered to Rat before looking back to Ana. "I'll get us a room upstairs," Jack's grin widened as Ana's eyes narrowed, "And we'll talk away from eavesdroppin' ears and pryin' eyes."

"Talkin' is all we're doin' ye perverted bucket of slime." Ana warned before downing the rest of her mug.

A bed sagged in the corner and a small table was pressed up against the wall. Upon which sat a vase containing a single dead flower. The walls were dirty and the smell of the place was repulsing, but Jack didn't even seem to notice.

"Have a seat," he said gesturing at the bed and Ana, however suspicious of her captain's intentions, did as she was told. Carefully, Jack removed a small box from a pocket on the interior of his coat. "This is a necklace, very old and very expensive." He handed it to his first mate and then began to pace as he explained the story to her. The war between Fairy and Leprechaun, the trinkets they hid from each other and the amount of wealth they could gain from it all.

"We have the fairy necklace and now all we need to be able to claim all the riches in Ireland is the locket. What do yeh think?" Fully expecting Ana to laugh and make fun of him he was surprised when he stopped pacing and looked at her.

His first mate's dark eyes were fixed on the small necklace as she held it in the air. Her brow was creased in thought and her mouth was fixed into a small frown as she looked it over. The carvings that adorned the small cage that held the bottle on the silver chain intrigued her.

"I've heard this story before." She said calmly before placing the bottle back into the velvet lined box and snapping it shut. "My father used to tell it to my sisters and I overheard it now and again. I always thought of it as fool'ry, but this," She said holding up the box. "This is it? The real thin'? Jesus Jack, this is huge."

Leaning against the table Jack narrowed his eyes. "So you believe all this; these stories of small people warring over land and gold?"

"Cap'n Sparrow," Ana said with a small smile. "We just spent months chasing undead pirates around the Caribbean, I'll believe anything."

"Point taken." Suddenly Jack stood up straight, his face creased in thought. "Did yeh hear that?"

Ana shook her head but got to her feet anyway, pulling a dagger from her belt. "Where'd it come from?"

"Shush." Jack warned before holding his hand out for the necklace, which Ana promptly gave to him, and placing it back in its small pocket. Slowly and silently he crept to the door. Cocking a pistol and ready to pull out a sword, Jack turned the door knob and swung the wooden door open.

A shot rung out and the small vase on the desk shattered, merely inches from where Ana stood. The small rodent looking man stood in the doorway, smoking pistol in hand, and he wasn't alone. At least ten more members of Teach's crew stood behind him as he grinned widely and Jack took a step back, arms in the air.

"'ope we're not interuptin' anythin' Cap'n Sparrow, but you've got some business to attend to wiff our Cap'n." The small man's pistol stayed pointed at Jack, along with at least four others, the rest of the groups aimed at Ana, who stood there white as a sheet.

"Business with dear Edward? What might that be?"

"Jack, don't tease them." Jack turned to look at his first mate and was once again taken off guard. He was fully expecting her to be standing there ready to fight, but instead she looked as though she had already been shot. "I'd rather live another day than die in this whore hole because you thought you'd be smart."

"Well spoken Miss," Rat said before gesturing with his pistol for Jack to follow. "Yeh can bring yer woman if yeh wish. It might be better for her protection than leavin' her here with these guys." The men chuckled behind him and Ana's face regained its color and she coughed loudly.

"She's not my woman, as you so elegantly put it," Jack said, placing his pistol back into his belt. "She's my first mate and if any of yeh try and touch her she'll castrate yeh before you can even protest."

Rat raised his eyebrows before shrugging, "First mate eh? Well then, it might be for her own good if she came along wiff yeh." With that, Rat turned and walked back down the hallway and toward the stairs as the rest of the men advanced into the room. Ana let out a string of colorful words and Jack tried to reason with them, but their efforts were in vain as both were answered by a pistol butt coming in contact with their temple.

Water rushed in and out of the small cell as the ship rocked back and forth. Jack sat in the corner, his hat over his eyes and his arms crossed against his chest. Ana was still out cold and she was poorly strewn in the cell across the way from her captains. The brig of the Adventure was just as horrid and wet as any other brig of any other ship, but there was still an air of malice about it that no other ship had. The smell of death was rampant, but Jack was too busy planning and thinking to notice.

"Mary mother of God!" He didn't have to look up to know what that meant. Ana was awake and her head was probably hurting just as much as his was. He could hear the splashing of water as she pulled herself to her feet and looked around. There really wasn't much to see, but Ana let out a moan and sat herself back down. "I'm gonna die."

"We all knew it would happen someday." Jack said, not moving from his relaxed position.

"Sparrow!" More splashes and she stood up and made her way to the front of her cell. "What'd they do to yeh? Huh? Did they hurt yeh? Torture yeh? For the love of God, out with it man!"

"They haven't been down here and they most likely won't be for a while as long as they think we are still out, so if you would please lower yer voice love I would be very grateful." He still didn't move, which frustrated Ana more than the fact that he called her 'love' again.

"Sorry," Her voice was a harsh whisper now, but it was obvious she was frustrated. "Forgive me for carin'."

"'Tis sweet that yeh care 'bout me Ana, but yeh don't have to yell."

"I don't care about yeh!" She glared, her hands gripping the bars tighter. "I care about yeh being conscience so yeh can create an escape plan."

Finally, he pushed his hat up a bit. The large bruise that was clearly visible on his temple made Ana cringe, though she knew she must have an identical one herself. "All I know is that eventually we will be brought up on deck or into some cabin were we will be talkin' to Blackbeard or," Ana turned as pale as a sheet once again. Jack continued, "Or we will be shot as soon as we're found awake that way Blackbeard doesn't have to waste his time with petty prisoners."

"Yeh don't think he would just kill us without even talkin' to us do yeh?"

"It's Teach Ana, he isn't exactly civil." Jack reminded her before he pulled himself to his feet and took the few steps it was to the front of the cell. He slipped his arms through the bars and leaned there, looking his first mate over. "How's yer head love?"

"Feels like Turner took one of his hammers too it." She said rubbing the spot that hurt the most. "And if yeh call me love one more time I'll give yeh a bruise identical to the one yeh got on the other side of yer head."

"Sounds like yer not doin' too bad over there." Jack said with a grin. "Same old Ana, no matter the situation."

"And the same goes fer you." She said before she too leaned against the bars. "The same arrogant, insufferable, and optimistic Captain Jack Sparrow locked in a cage or not."

Jack took an intake of breath and raised his hand as if to protest but was cut off by the sound of the door opening and footsteps on the stairs.

"Ana," He said, his eyes focused on the stairs. "If we live through this remind me to thank you."

"For what?" She said, instinctively reaching for her dagger, which of course was not there.

"For being you."

* * *

AN: Apparently I'm posting every other Sunday and I'm hoping to keep this up. knocks on wood Thank you to all that reviewed and all that will review. You're the reason I keep writing. 


	6. A Not so Friendly Cat

_Pearl of the Sea_

_  
_Chapter 6: A Not so Friendly Cat

Never before had the line between life and death become so hazy for AnaMaria. Even with a pistol pointed at her forehead she had seen a way out, but now? Now she felt as though death was right on top of her, bearing down on her with all its weight and there was no way of escaping it. She was going to die in the brig of Blackbeard's ship with no one but her good for nothing Captain to witness it.

"Jack," She whispered. "If you let me die I will kill yeh and don't try to find logic in that."

"Wasn't planning on it." He whispered back.

Death, the dark and mysterious thing it was, happened to be on friendly terms with Jack. He had flirted with her for years and only once had Lady Death come close to seducing her pray. So, naturally, when Death came knocking on his door, or in this case trudging down a few stairs, Jack didn't even flinch. In fact, he recognized the sound and thought of it as a challenge. A challenge he was willing to take.

Slowly and methodically, the boot steps slowed and then stopped. Ana's heart leapt into her throat and Jack leaned heavily against the bars. The sight they saw didn't fail to amaze either of them. He looked about average height, average build, but his namesake was obvious. Two braids were formed and the ends singed from the constant lighting of incense. Ana slowly crept back into the darkness of her cell. This was more than she could handle.

"So you're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow are you?" Edward said, his hands grasping at the black lapels of his jacket as he took another step toward Jack. "The one who is going to bring my downfall."

"Me? I 'eard yeh say me name, but then again, 'lot of thin's rhyme with Sparrow. Lyke arrow and barrow and rarrow."The sudden switch caught Ana off guard, but Jack seemed to fall right into it perfectly. His hands flared and his words slurred together, hell, his posture even screamed drunk. It was amazing the things that man came up with.

AnaMaria wasn't the only one surprised, Edward seemed rather confused.

"I heard you liked your drink Captain, but never did I suspect you to be so vulnerable." Teach took another step toward Jack's cell, and Jack pointed a lazy finger at him.

"I nev'r thou't yeh'd be so ugly."

"Jack!" Ana was suddenly back at the front of her cell, glaring her captain down like he had just insulted her. "Bloody hell man! Watch yer tongue." Death was playing with her and she would rather be free and clear than left to rot. She understood his need to appear drunk, but there was a fine line between playfully insulting a man and flat out name calling and Jack was dangerously close to the edge.

Of course, the sudden outburst had brought new attention to her when she would rather go unnoticed.

"So, you're the first mate I hear." He took a step towards Ana's cell, and instead of slinking backwards she jutted her chin out and nodded.

"Aye sir, tha' pig of a man be my very Cap'n." Her voice shook a little, but all other signs of fear she had managed to suppress.

"Is he always like that?" He asked and Ana looked to Jack who nodded before humming a little song to himself. Edward never took his eyes from Ana's.

"Aye sir, bloody drunken bastard constantly. I 'ave to follow him 'round port, make sure he doesn't forget himself." Ana said with a pointed look on her face and Jack just scowled back at her.

Teach, on the other hand, was lost in thought, which left Ana to wonder if Jack had managed to pull it off again.

"Yeh see," Ana continued hoping to help Edward come to a solid conclusion. "Sparrow drinks more than he breaths and he can't exactly 'old his liquor very well, so in the long run he's just a drunken man who makes up stories in taverns."

Jack's glare had intensified.

"He is a rather gifted story teller though I must say."

"Aye! Tha' I'm." As Edward turned to face the captain, Jack slouched and ran a hand down his face. "This one time, yeh see, I was in this bar an' I convinced the barmaid I was-"

"There really is no need for a demonstration Sparrow." Blackbeard turned back to AnaMaria and looked her over once more. "A drunken bastard and a woman are supposed to bring my downfall? What kind of upside down world are we living in?"

AnaMaria stuck her chin out and Jack looked like he wanted to respond but Blackbeard suddenly barked an order.

"Rat! Get your arse down here man!"

Without even a second going by, the small vermin of a man appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes seemed to glow with the prospect of receiving an order to kill the two, but his eyes dimmed when the captain spoke his final say.

"Get the cat, give 'em something to remember us by and then let 'em go."

"Aye sir." Rat said with a nod. Edward took a step toward the stairs before Rat spoke up again. "Yeh sure sir? I could kill 'em no problem sir."

"Kill 'em now and the fear ends. Let 'em live and they will always have the thought of someone in a dark ally killing them or losing his ship to the sea because he slipped up while dear Edward was watching. Don't end the fear Rat, increase it."

If AnaMaria was scared before then she was now officially horrified. The notion of always having eyes behind her made her skin crawl. But that wasn't the worst of it; the Cat o'nine tails was coming and that alone made her stomach churn.

Rat disappeared up the stairs after his Captain and Jack stood up a bit and looked across to his first mate, who was gripping the bars with white knuckles.

"Let go of the bars Ana and listen' to me." Her eyes were locked in a dead stare at the ground, her breathing heavy, but her chin was still jutted out like she had something to prove. Jack was still leaning on the cell, his arms slipped through the heavy bars.

"Transport yerself Ana. Put yerself where you're happiest." Jack said slowly, his hands waving nonchalantly in the air. His serenity sickened AnaMaria.

"Where do yeh propose I go Jack? Yeh can't hide from that kind of pain. Yeh ever been whipped before Cap'n?" Her voice was strong, but at the same time it portrayed fear and hate.

"Dozens of times actually." He said before examining his nails.

Ana's eyes flicked up to his face. "Liar."

"You think this is the first time I've encountered a person who didn't like my arrogant tone? You think you were the first person to slap me? Ask me when we get out of here to see some of my scars. I've got stories that would chill you to the bone."

"And I've lived a sheltered life is that it? Damn you Sparrow." Ana spat and the footsteps echoed on the stairs again. "You don't know shit."

"Foul mouthed one aren't yeh?" Rat's greasy voice echoed from the stairs. "I say we talk you first so that the crew can hear yeh squeal before the all head back ashore."

"Just try yeh bastard! I'll gut yeh within' an inch of yer life first time yeh give me a chance! I'll make it so yeh can't father children or taste the food yeh eat yeh bloody slut born idiot!" AnaMaria's voice screeched across the room and Jack couldn't help but smirk.

"Quite the lady yeh got 'ere Sparrow!"

"She's a woman no doubt, but callin' 'er a lady's a bit of stretch."

"Yeh'll pay fer this Sparrow." Ana threatened as Rat stuck the key in the cell door and swung it open.

"Oh no worries me lovely, he'll get his memories lashed into 'im just the same as you." Rat said as he clasped the irons around Ana's wrists, which was no simple task.

Jack watched, his dark eyes even darker in the poorly lit room. Rat dragged his stubborn first mate across the room and latched her up to the wall. All the while the woman was cussing and cursing everything from Rat's mother to the sky. Attached to his belt was the snake like brown coil that made Ana curse louder. Slowly Rat unfurled it and gripped the handle.

The crack of the whip came before Ana's cursing thundered through the room. The names she spouted where enough to make any sailor blush, even Jack raised an eyebrow to the things she was screaming.

Another crack sounded and Ana sputtered more angry words and Rat laughed. The laughter was cold and heartless and it sent a chill down Jack's spine. It was times like these that Jack felt ashamed to have any connection to these sort of people. This useless torture was pointless and unnecessary. It was this sort of animalistic cruelty Jack forbid aboard his ship. A rule he never regretted or rethought.

Fourteen cracks followed and each time Ana grew less and less animated and Jack never ceased to wince at each one.

The pain was more than she remembered. Blood was dripped down her back and matted her hair and she could feel her shirt ripping to shreds as the whip struck her. White hot spots filled her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to be numb. She heard him gear up and the whip licked her back for a sixteenth time before her wish was granted and she fell limp.

Her captain watched with pained eyes and winced as the strongest women he knew lost all consciences at the hands of madman.

"Yer turn next Sparrow." Rat cooed as he pulled out his keys and unlatched the limp body of AnaMaria from the wall and let her fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

"I'm shudderin' with joy." Jack said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. His eyes never left AnaMaria's fallen form. Sixteen lashes was enough to scar a person, that much was true, but savage lashing was known to kill and as Rat shoved AnaMaria off to the side, Jack held his breath until he saw she was still breathing.

"It's people like you who give this profession a bad name." Jack said as Rat wobbled over to unlock the cell.

"Shut yer trap or I'll shut it fer yeh!" Rat snarled before locking Jack in his cuffs. It was less of a chore since Jack saw no reason to hesitate. He was completely prepared for this.

As his hands were attached to the wall he shut his eyes, letting his mind drift off to the _Pearl_. He was at the helm, his fingers gingerly wrapped around the spokes.

The whip crack and splintered against Jack's flesh. Rat let out a laugh before immediately pulling it back to strike again, but Jack didn't notice. He had detached himself and was ignoring the pain.

He endured twelve lashes before Ana stirred below him. The whip cracked and she immediately gritted her teeth preparing for another, but nothing came. She looked up to see Jack, blood running down his back before the whip struck again, splattering bloody everywhere.

"Yeh bastard!" She muttered before looking to Rat. "You damned dirty rotten bastard! You'll rot in hell for this!"

"For this? Oh no, I've got much more sendin' me there than a few lashes on a drunken pirate." He said with a grin before winding the rope back and letting it fly again. "He's still got five more to go so sit tight."

"I'll sit tight my arse!" But when Ana went to stand it felt as though her back caught fire and she fell back to the ground in pain, her mouth letting about ten other curse words fly.

The whip cracked over head and more blood flew. Ana winced as she carefully raised herself to her feet and did her best to cover herself. Her shirt was nothing but scraps and bloody at that point. Her back seared as the whip cracked thrice more and finally Rat started to recoil the whip. Ana turned, desperate to see life in her captain, and she wasn't disappointed.

The locks unlocked around his wrists and he fell to the ground with a groan and a thump. The pain was slowly coming around to him, his game of hide and seek had ended. Rat stuck the rope back into his belt, gave Ana a grin and headed for the stairs up to the main deck.

"Hope yeh enjoyed yer stay. Please don't visit again."

"Yer hospitality was marvelous." Jack groaned and Ana appeared at his side as fast as she could to help him up.

"My pleasure Cap'n Sparrow." With that Rat took his leave and his footsteps echoed away to nothing.

"Think the fairies are worth all this trouble?" Ana said, slowly bringing Jack to his feet without further injuring herself in the process.

"Scantily clad flying women are worth this and more." Jack replied, his Cheshire grin appearing on his face.

"HA! Same ole bastard yeh always were."

"Aye, love, nothin' will change that." Jack said with a wince.

Ana laughed and both of them tried to walk toward the stairs without each other for support and both ended up letting out a small cry of pain.

"Come 'ere love, I'll give yeh a shoulder." Jack waved his hand but Ana refused.

"I'm a big girl Cap'n I can do it me self."

"Yer stubborn as a mule that's what you are."

"This comes as a shock?" She said with a smile. Once again she tried to take a step and another yelp escaped her. "Fine."

"What?"

"I said, fine. I'll accept your help." She jutted her chin out and nodded. "But if yeh dare embellish this tale and tell people I was sobbin' and beggin' I'll gut yeh."

Jack grinned and both of them managed to hobble next to each other and use the other as support.

"One more problem love," Jack grunted and came to a halt.

"Wha's that?"

"Actually, there seem to be more like fifty more problems." Jack said before nodding his head forward.

"Stairs." Ana muttered and they both took a deep breath before starting the hellish climb to the top.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. The holidays snuck up on me. Now there is a little button down there that allows you to review this here story and I would be much obliged if you would use it. I promise to respond to every single one.


	7. The Spanish Princess

_Pearl of the Sea_

Chapter 7: The Spanish Princess

Seeing Jack Sparrow and a woman in drag being marched down the street at gunpoint by a member of Blackbeard's crew wasn't something a person living in a small port town in Venezuela saw everyday. Hence the fact that once the baker spotted the pirates he ran and told the blacksmith (adding a _few_ embellishments of course), who then in turn told the butcher, which led to the butcher telling the barkeep at a local tavern, which ultimately lead to Gibb's catching wind of quite the story.

Apparently, Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome and dashing pirate in the Spanish Main, and the Princess of a small kingdom in Spain, who was forced to disguise herself in men's clothing for safety, were being forcibly dragged down the street by the entirely of Blackbeard's crew.

Now Gibbs knew Jack was capable of amazing feats and extremely daft decisions, but kidnapping a Spanish princess in less than three hours? Something wasn't right and, by God, he was going to find out what.

After relaying the story to a few crew members, Gibbs managed to create a makeshift search party. Once they had searched every tavern, brothel, and dark alley and found no signs of Jack or Spanish royalty, they became rather distraught. Maybe Blackbeard had killed them, or was in the act of killing them. Soon the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_ was marching down the main street and questioning everyone they saw. After receiving nothing but negative remarks from the townspeople, they started toward the docks. That's when a call from the back of the group rang out and everyone let out a sigh of relief. There, on the gangplank of Blackbeard's very ship was the captain and the first mate looking like they were just emerging from battle. Jack's coat had been spared, and since AnaMaria's shirt was in tatters in the brig, Jack lent it to her. His shirt still hung off his shoulders sadly, shredding and dripping with blood in the back.

"Cap'n Sparrow! Oh thank God, yer alright!" Gibbs said, running up to Jack, the crew not far behind. "What 'appened to yeh?"

"I's a long story." Jack said, before wincing and letting AnaMaria finally pull away from him and stand on her own. "Get me to _Pearl_, patch me up and I'll tell it to yeh."

"Aye Cap'n." Gibbs said before turning and ordering the crew to get the long boats and head back to the _Pearl_.

"Before we leave," Gibbs said turning around. "Can yeh just tell me why AnaMaria's wearin' yer coat, what happened to yer shirt and where yeh took the Princess?"

"Ana's wearin' my coat because her shirt was unable to do its proper job due to the fact it was torn to pieces, my shirt is in its present condition for the same reason, and-" Jack paused, his brows knitted in confusion. His mouth opened and closed a few times as if he was going to say something, but he never did. Ana finished the sentenced for him.

"What bloody princess?"

"The one from Spain." Gibbs said simply, his eyes darting from Ana's to Jack's, and Jack suddenly nodded.

"Oh yes, the Spanish princess." Jack cleared his throat before continuing. "She didn't make it through. Tragic really, she was rather young."

AnaMaria was staring at him like he was insane and Gibbs lowered his head for a moment of silence for the poor girl before sighing and hurrying off to join the rest of the crew on the beach.

"Liar," Ana said with a grin on her face. She used one hand to hold the jacket shut and the other tried to keep her balanced while she hobbled down the beach.

"I don't have any idea what yer talkin' 'bout," Jack said in response, a grin spread across his features too. "We tried to rescue the poor girl, but, as I said, tragically, she was lost."

"Tell me Cap'n Sparrow, how did she go?" Ana said, her eyes narrowing.

"Long story darlin', dunno if we have the time." Jack replied sharply, his eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "All I c'n say is that it was fated."

"Fated?" Ana picked up her pace. The faster she walked the sooner she was back to the _Pearl_ and the sooner she was feeling better.

"Aye," Jack said with a nod, his pace quickening as well. "She was fallin' in love with me, as most women eventually do," This warranted a snort from Ana. Jack didn't even seem to notice. "The sea was jealous, naturally-"

"Sure, of course, naturally," Ana's sarcastic tone cut though the air as they reach the boats. "Lemme take a stab at what 'appens next aye?" She paused, one boot in the boat the other on the beach. "A giant wave came up from the sea and engulfed the poor girl, ultimately causing her death. You jumped into save her, _naturally_, but of course the sea had stolen her forever."

"You said it not me." Jack said with a grin before stepping into the boat and finding a seat in the front. Ana shook her head, a grin playing at her weathered features, before she too found a seat amid the crew.

"Listen up yeh blasted buffoons!" Jack's voice cut through the air. "When we get back to the ship all hands are to be on deck! We need to make an immediate..." He paused, his hands fluttering in mid air. He almost said, 'escape' but that would have implied that they were frightened and well, that just didn't suit him. "Disappearance," There, now that word fit perfectly. "From this strip of land and it'll take all we've got to get the _Pearl_ movin' in these tides, savvy?"

"Aye!" The crew responded, before someone shouted and all the boats shoved off, each one floating gracefully toward the dark ship.

"Where're we goin' Cap'n?" Duncan asked, his small frame moving back and forth as he rowed.

"Port Royal." Jack replied not even looking down. He had a distant look in his eye which made him seem worn out, although his bloody shirt might have been the major cause of such an appearance.

"Port Royal?" Duncan said, his eyes widening. "If yeh don't mind me askin', what the bloody hell for?"

"I made a deal with a blacksmith."

* * *

The wind lightly swept across the island, the moonlight casting shadows across the land. More and more stars seemed to pop out in the sky every minute and as Elizabeth Swann rolled over in her bed, unable to sleep for the fifth night in a row, a hooded figure crept through her father's garden. Their footfalls were silent, their face hidden from view; a completely unknown man to the world around him, but he seemed to know where he was going quite well. 

He came to a stop under the girl's window, his dark eyes peering up at the cold pain of glass before-

_PING._

Elizabeth sat up with a start, her golden hair tumbling down her back and her dark eyes wide. The house seemed to creak and moan in the wind, the trees outside shuddered as another gust fluttered though them, but otherwise the world was completely silent. She stared into the darkness, her mind wander onto all the horrifying things that could have cuased that small noise.

_PING_.

Hesitantly, Elizabeth rose, her nightgown falling to her bear feet, and tiptoed to the window. She fumbled clumsily with the lock before, with shaking arms and wobbling legs, she swung it open and peered down.

"Will!" She breathed, her heart leaping in her chest. "You scared me half to death!"

William Turner lowered his hood, his dark eyes sparkling and his mouth upturned into a smile. "I figured I could either scare you or wake the entire household by using the front door. I didn't think your father would have appreciated that."

Elizabeth laughed before waving down to him. "I'll be down in a second!"

Her heart raced as she tiptoed down the hallway, the floor boards creaking as she went, and down the stairs. Her feet turned to frozen bricks as she crossed the cold tile floor, in through the kitchen, and out the side door; carefully shutting it without a sound behind her. She seemed to fly across the wet grass, her feet becoming covered in the long green blades, before she finally saw him. Her breath caught in her chest before she let out a deep sigh.

"Will," She breathed and he turned, his dark eyes meeting hers, before they were both running to meet each other. It had been days since they had seen each other, Will being caught up at the forge and Elizabeth still catching up with friends and acquaintances who hadn't been to see her since the adventure. When someone is young and in love, days seem like years and when the two finally met, their arms were around each other faster than either could blink. His lips pressed to hers and the rest of the world melting around them.

But of course, all good things must end, and finally, when they pulled away from each other, Elizabeth asked what she had been wanting to since she say him in her garden.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes never left his and his hand rested on her cheek, a smile playing at his features.

"Can't I come to see the woman I love?" Elizabeth smiled and started to respond when Will put his finger to her lips. "I must confess, I do have some other buisiness to talk about."

"A ha! I knew it!" Elizabeth punched him lightly on the arm, a grin stretching from ear to ear. "Well, what is so important that you are throwing rocks at my window?"

"Jack's coming back," He whispered, his eyes scanning the area as if he expected a thousand marines to appear and arrest him. "I made a deal with him when we were on the Dauntless." Elizabeth's smile faded and she looked Will over quizzically as he spoke. "He said that if he and I worked together and he won his ship back, he'd let us come aboard."

"Come aboard?" Elizabeth said, her eyes wide. "Will, you mean-"

"Become pirates!" He said with a smile. "Find freedom and adventure Elizabeth! Think of it!"

"Will," Her smile was still not back and she shook her head lightly. "What about my father? Norrington! Imagine the horror when he captures us and has to hang me!"

"Don't let Jack hear you say that, he'd take it as an insult to his captaining abilities." Will said with a slight smile.

"Oh, believe me, Jack is surprisingly less of a god than you think." Elizabeth said, he smile slightly returning. "But Will, you're not kidding? You, me, the sea? Forever?"

"Forever." He said, his arms wrapping around her once again.

"How long have we until he arrives?"

"Two weeks."

* * *

The moonlight swept across the water, illuminating the deck of the dark ship that slowly moved through the sea. Lanterns swung lazily as the night crew busied themselves with the necessary tasks to keep the dark beauty sailing. The rest of the crew had gathered in a small group on the deck, some engaging themselves in a game of poker, others fiddling with a few instruments. 

The sound of a penny whistle floated through the air and the first mate, who donned a fresh shirt and bandages, turned and smiled a sad smile at her fellow crew mates. A half empty rum bottle swung from her right hand as she leaned against the railing. Ever since that morning's run in with Blackbeard, AnaMaria had been rather passive. She had been lost in a sea of her own memories and she had begun to lose hope in her theory that if she drowned herself in rum instead of that dreadful dark water of reminisces she would forget them all. She began to lose hope of ever forgetting.

"Full house boys, pay up." Jack laid his hand on the table to a collection of groans from the rest of the crew.

"Yer a bloody cheater." Duncan said, pulling a few coins out of his pockets and pushing them across the table. "No one wins every time by pure luck."

"Until yeh catch me in the act, I won't allow any accusations to be made against me, savvy?" Jack said with a grin, before taking the small brown cigarette out from between his lips and emitting a small line of smoke. A slow melancholy tune began to fill the air from Cotton's fiddle and, as Jack placed his cigarette back between his dry lips, he noticed a certain person missing from their small group.

Crimp began to deal the cards and Jack waved him off. "I'm sittin' this one out, boys. Give the rest of yeh bastards a chance to win." He grinned before grabbing a bottle of rum out of the pile, and making his way across the deck toward his first mate.

She heard his boots on the planks, but pretended not to notice or care. Jack leaned against the railing next to her; his full bottle hanging from his fingers seemed to counteract her half empty one.

"Somethin' botherin' yeh Ana?" Jack's voice was soft and gentle, something Ana was not accustomed to. His attempts to sound comforting only made her uncomfortable.

"Don't talk to me like yer afraid I might break. I'm not made of glass." She quipped before taking another sip from her bottle.

"Alright," Jack said, popping the cork out of his bottle and watching it float away from the ship. "What's wrong; yer drunk, passin' up a chance to cheat in a poker game, and worst of all yer quiet."

"No need to be an ass."

"Apologies." Jack said before flicking his cigarette into the water and then taking a swig of his rum. "So yeh don't want me to be nice to yeh but yeh don't want me to be an ass, so what do yeh want me to do?"

"Leave me alone to drink myself to sleep."

"_That_ I can't do." He said, pointing with one of his ring clad fingers and then turning to look at her. "Yeh see, if yeh fall asleep where yeh are, you'd fall overboard, and then I'd have to jump in and get yeh cause ye'd be too bloody drunk to save yerself on yer own, and then I'd be all wet and I'd have to change me clothes for the second time to today. Yeh see, that situation just doesn't end well."

His useless chatter did summon a small smile from the depths of AnaMaria, but it wasn't at all a happy smile. The corners of her mouth turned toward the stars above, but a certain sort of sadness crept into her features, and it didn't go unnoticed by her Captain.

"Did yeh ever meet my father Jack?" Ana asked suddenly.

Completely caught of guard by the random question, Jack didn't know how to respond with anything but a simple, "No, can't say I did."

"Not a very good man, me father, but not a bad one either." She said with a distant look in her eye.

"Stop talkin' in circles Ana, yer staring to sound like me." Jack said before talking another sip of his rum.

"Me sisters were 'is pride and joys. 'e loved those two like they were angels sent from 'eaven. But no' me. I wasn't suppos'd to be there." With a shake of her head she raised the bottle to her lips again, only allowing a small amount of the liquid to pass through her lips. "I wasn't suppos'd to be there and 'e made damn sure I knew't."

Jack stood there, shifting his weight uncomfortably. His instincts were telling him they were treading on thin ice, but he had to admit he was intrigued.

"Yeh don't want to be tellin' me this." Jack said, his dark eyes looking her over. "This is the drink talkin' darlin' and yer hate yerself come morning."

Ana shook her head, her eyes focused on the dark waves that carried Jack's ship. "I do, I've been meanin' to, just haven't found the time."

Jack watched her as she gulped down another mouth full of the amber liquid. Her eyes were becoming more glazed over by the second; she wouldn't last much longer.

"Me da' was Irish, tha's where I 'eard tha' story 'bout the pixies and the lep'rchauns." Her words slide and slurred almost incoherently, but Jack, having experience in the field of deciphering drunks, heard every word. "But me mum, she wasn't Irish. Me fath'r used to say 'e found her exotic 'er somethin' but she was 'is 'ousekeep'r and well, lemme tell yeh, a white man 'avin' affairs wiff 'is negro 'ousekeep'r don't go ov'r well in Barbados."

Her hands flew through the air, almost mimicking Jack's. Her captain's dark eyes followed her hands as they flew through the heavens, randomly stopping and pointing or twirling. Carefully, very carefully, his sneaky little hand reached out and managed to pull the rum bottle away from her, before letting it slip into the dark waves below.

"Aye, I can imagine love. Wicked childhood yeh must-of had." He said with a sympathetic nod. All he received from his first mate was a glare.

"Yer doin' it 'gain." She said pointing at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Doin' what?" Jack asked, a look of complete innocence on his face.

"Treatin' me like I'm gonna break! S'not nice!" Her grubby index finger poked him in the chest several times, just to show him, and then suddenly her glazed eyes lit up. "BASTARD!" She screeched, suddenly turning and clutching the railing. "Wher'd yeh put me rum!"

"Yeh dropped it Ana, right over the railin'." Jack said calmly, his eyes cast downward in mock tribute to the lost bottle. After her sudden screech most of the crew was now looking their way and Jack was going to get his drunken first mate to her cabin before she lost anymore of her dignity. "Come on darlin', let's go get yeh some more."

"Aye, let's," She said, slowly turning away from the dark banister and taking a weary, wavering step toward the hatch that lead below.

"Play a reel boys, get somethin' less soberin' playin' on me decks! I'll be back after I get the hellcat back to hell." Jack hollered as he continued to slow process of following the swerving Ana across the deck.

The crew let out a holler and the music started immediately, fast and electrifying. AnaMaria suddenly turned around, her feet nearly tripping over each other. Her glazed eyes had a fire behind them and a sideways smile was plastered on her face.

"I luff this song! Dance wiff me Jack!" She said before jumping up and throwing her hands over her head. Finally, her body couldn't take anymore and the alcohol took hold. She was out cold before her feet even hit the deck.

With a golden smirk playing at his lips, Jack Sparrow slowly lifting his first mate off his deck and heaved her over his shoulder like a sack. Laughter erupted from the crew and Jack gave them a wink before calling.

"Don't be too hard on her tomorrow boys; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He suddenly went all serious before cracking a smile. "But don't let 'er forget 'nither."

The crew let out a cheer and Jack turned on his heel before heading down the stairs. Managing to open her cabin door without dropping her, he stepped inside her small quarters. He had been in here only a few times before, never when Ana was first mate, and the room never seemed to change. Painful memories of the last tenant of this room quickly clouded his head, but he pushed them out the same way he closed the door with the back of his boot.

Dropping her into her coat she let out a small cry. Her freshly closed wounds against the ropes of the hammock sent shock waves of pain through her body.

"Shit!" Jack said, his face scrunching into a cringe. "Apologies Ana, didn't mean a thing by it." He whispered to the dark and Ana's features slowly began to relax back into the peaceful drunken slumber she had, literally, fallen into on the deck.

* * *

A/N: 'Tis been awhile since I posted so here is a REALLY LONG chapter. And I swear on pain of death that there is more waiting in Port Royal than just the blacksmith and his lass... Reviewers will recieve a bottle of rum and a reply! 


	8. Special Visiters

_Pearl of the Sea_

Chapter Eight: Special Visiters

Edward Teach was not having a good day. Firstly, he spent hours getting his crew to dock the ship in a prime location, only to find they weren't too far from 'The Pearl of the Sea', the infamous _Black Pearl_, herself. Secondly, he had to go through the trouble of capturing the bird-man and his hellcat of a first mate. Finally, he let them go and had to deal with people calling him soft behind his back. He heard them whispering the ugly rumor around the deck and so, of course, he shot one of his own crew.

He had let them go because they weren't a threat. He wasn't going soft, he wasn't loosing his mind, and he most certainly wasn't ignoring the gypsy's prediction. But it was absolutely ludicrous to think that a drunkard and a woman could bring his downfall.

At least that is what he told himself.

As he sat in his cabin, a candle sliding up and down his desk with the rocking of the ship, he debated his choice of letting the two pirates go. Maybe he should have let Rat kill them, he would be worry free at that moment, but of course, he wasn't thinking clearly at the time and had decided to be merciful.

Look where that got him.

Never again would Blackbeard, scourge of the seven seas, be merciful. Never again would he do something as stupid as that. He would be perfect, flawless, and evil to the core for the rest of his rotten days.

A knock echoed throughout the room and his dark eyes, darker than usually due to the nature of his thoughts, glanced up at the door.

"Message for the Cap'n!" A meek voice called from the other side.

"Enter." Edward crossed his arms and waited patiently as the door creaked open and a very lanky man hesitantly stepped toward him.

"The _Black Pearl_ has left the dock sir." He said, a small scrap of paper in his hand. "Master Rat would like to know if we should take any action." He laid the small paper on the desk and Edward slid it across and read it over.

'_Pearl gone, what now?_' Was hastily scribbled and the captain's brows knitted in thought.

"Tail them." He said simply, his gruff voice cutting through the evening air like a knife.

"Tail them sir?" The man replied, taking the note back from his captain. Blackbeard stood up, his arms falling to his sides and he began to pace.

"Stay just out of their view, and yet always know where they are going. Don't let them know we are following." He stopped and his dark eyes meet the gangly man's blue ones. "And most importantly, at first sign of dawn send a letter to the _Revenge_."

The man's eyes grew wide and he just stood there staring at his captain.

"Are you getting this down man or do I have to write it for you?" The captain bellowed and the man nodded, took a quill from the desk and scribbled a few lines on the backside of the scrap of parchment.

"Aye sir," His voice was shaky and so was his hand.

"You're excused when you're finished." Edward said before sitting down and the man quickly scurried out of the room.

"Well, well, Captain Sparrow, what are we up too I wonder," Blackbeard mused aloud before slipping right back into his thinking state of mind.

* * *

Breakfast in the Swann mansion was never a big affair and the reason for that was simply this: only on rare occasions were more than two people eating. Elizabeth loved her father to death, but he was not the most chipper person in the morning and to face facts, neither was she. Both would elegantly enter the room, dressed in their proper attire, sit at the opposite ends of the table and nibble on whatever the cooks had prepared. There was never much chatting or discussion, (they saved that for lunch) and the room was always eerily silent.

So what would make this morning any different? Well, first of all, Elizabeth hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She had been up all night fighting off nightmares and then running around her father's garden in her bathrobe.

So, as she made her way down the stairs, she let out a huge yawn. So large in fact that her eyes were squeezed shut and she nearly overstepped the next stair. Her heels slipped on the hardwood floor and she managed to only let out a small squeal and catch herself on the banister. This would have been far less embarrassing if this wasn't one of those rare occasions when the Commodore dropped in for breakfast and was standing in their entryway.

But, unfortunately for Elizabeth, it was and James Norrington was beside himself trying to run up the stairs to save her.

"Miss Swann!" He said rather loudly as he approached her and his hand clasped her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you James," She said, her hand smoothing out her dress. "I'm fine, really-"

"What's happened?" The Governor had just run into the room, his powdered wig bouncing as he ran. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes father," Elizabeth said, yanking her arm from the commodore's grasp. "As I was just telling James, I'm fine. Just a small accident involving a slippery heel is all. No harm done."

"In that case, why don't you two come into the dining room and we'll discuss whatever it is James is here to discuss over breakfast?" Governor Swann said, his lips curling into a smile and his eyes brightening.

As the two made their way down the stairs, Elizabeth thanked the Commodore for his concern of her well being. In reality she was just being polite, but that wasn't how her father saw it. He chirped in from the corner of the room happily, "I think you have saved her life more times than she can count Commodore. I don't think she really realizes how much she _owes_ you."

Oh yes, it would be a long morning for Elizabeth. Her father was already chiding her for choosing the blacksmith. It wasn't that he disapproved of her choice, he left it entirely up to her and he supported her decision, but he had been rooting for the commodore. He still liked to remind her now and then of his title and what that could bring her just incase she could be persuaded into leaving Will and marrying Norrington, but the odds of that happening where slim, very slim in fact. So, his constant nagging was just that, nagging. It was getting no where with Elizabeth and it did nothing but agitate her.

Breakfast itself was dull and boring. As Elizabeth ate her egg, her father spoke of politics and as she nibbled toast Norrington brought up economics. Then, just as she was almost finished, James said something of interest.

"Pirates are becoming more and more of a problem ever since the incident three weeks ago." James said, his fork poking a piece of pork. "Did you happen to hear of the trials in Spanish Town?"

"Ghastly isn't it? I hear there are _women_ involved." The Governor said, and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. "Two of them, both pleading their bellies."

"Disgusting," Norrington said, setting his fork down. "The Captain's already been hung, he's hanging in Deadman's Cay. Most of the crew has been taken out too. All except one of the women," He paused and his eyes narrowed. "Did you hear of their plans for her?"

"Of course I did," Governor Swann said with a nod. "I approved them. I hated to do so, but after they had the other die of fever and another pirate vessel come in, I felt obliged to offer up our jail."

Norrington shook his head. "Vile creatures. I'd see to it that Elizabeth doesn't meet this _Bonn_ woman. She might put ideas into her head." Norrington said seriously and Elizabeth let out a sigh before excusing herself from the table.

Women pirates? Well, that was something new. She knew only one, that AnaMaria woman on Jack's ship, but she had figured that the rest of the crew of the _Pearl_ was so misplaced that a woman was a rarity found only under a captain such as Sparrow. But maybe she had been wrong.

All Elizabeth did know for sure was that whether or not Norrington saw to it, she would meet this woman one way or another.

* * *

"Are you daft?"

"I thought we established this darling."

"First off, I'm never gonna forgive you for humiliating me-"

"Me? I'm innocent love, I didn't do a thing."

"HA! You selfish pig!"

"No need for name callin'."

Sunlight greeted the deck of the _Black Pearl_ and the waves of the Caribbean sea she cut through so quickly. Her captain had been on deck for the past hour arguing non-stop with his first mate. It had been a week and three days since they had left Venezuela and AnaMaria was getting a case of cabin fever. Seeing as no one else was up worth talking to before the sun rose, she had been venting all her pent up anger on Jack.

She had to admit he was a rather good target.

"Name callin'? You call that name callin' you filthy-" Jack wheeled around and slapped his dirty hand over her mouth.

"Please, please, pretty please, be quiet. You're screeching voice is giving me a God-awful head ache and I'm having enough issues as it is." His other hand flew through the air flamboyantly, and the hand covering her mouth flew off when she sunk her teeth into it, his mannerisms never failing to make AnaMaria smile.

"Jack, you don't have issues, you _are _an issue." She said bitterly and he slapped a hand across his heart.

"Yeh wound me," He raised his hands in the air and just kept right on prattling. "But, my real issue is that we've been trailed since the day we left port and we are bound to reach our next little stop sooner than I planned."

"Trailed?" She said, before turning and scanning the horizon. "Yer bloody daft, there isn't a ship out there. The lookout would have spotted it."

"Love," He said, his hand resting on her shoulder. She promptly swatted it off. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, when I say we're being trailed, we're being trailed, savvy?"

AnaMaria turned and glared at him, her mind wandering to all the possibilities. "Yeh don't think-"

"Aye, it's him. No doubt in me mind." Jack said with a nod, before continuing nonchalantly toward the helm.

"And yer not alarmed in any way?" She said, her back suddenly aching. "Yer not preparing for battle or warning the crew?"

"He's been there since we left, if he was going to make a move he would have made it." Jack said shortly and he gave her a small smile. "Yeh know, yer cute when yer worried."

"Do you want to die an early death?"

"I'm just sayin' love, no need to get all defensive."

* * *

**A/N: **Been awhile aye? Writers block is murder. Even though this isn't nearly as long or as polished as I wanted, I thought I would give you something to read. Also, for those of you who are hip with your pirate history, I am _well_ aware I am skipping a few years and smashing them together and that isn't entirely acturate. But then again, this _is_ fiction isn't it? Until next time. 


End file.
